Uncle Crusty
Uncle Crusty is a Lunatical RED Soldier. Created by YouTube User TheR0flman who is very new to Gmodding (He now goes by Uncle Crusty). The Character is also the Creator's TF2Sona. His themes are Hans Cozelmann & Delle Haensch - Escape and L4D Tank theme -Metal Remix- (Angry/Attack Theme) Biography He is an Extremely Psychotic and Saytromaniacal Soldier, Similar to RubberFruit and GAYPENlS (Of which the Character was Inspired by the two). Not much is known about him since he is very new to the TF2 Freakshow World, all we know is that he isn't an actual Uncle, no one knows why he calls himself an "Uncle". He can be a Friendly Person, if someone, be it a Freak or Normal Person, helps him out or act friendly to him in any way, or if its someone that he likes, Uncle Crusty will befriend him/her and get on his good side. He has yet to appear in a Gmod Video not by the real Uncle Crusty. Appearance Uncle Crusty wears the Armored Authority, Fancy Dress Uniform, and Mantreads, otherwise, the Full General's Formals item set. He always has a Creepy-looking Smile on his face of which some would consider a "Rape Face" Personality and Behavior His Behavior is very Asylum-worthy and somewhat questionable, If someone encounters him, He will give him or her his crazed smile and proceed to "Rape" his victim on the spot. Sometimes, its a gesture of Congratulations, If he wants to be Friends (Some of his Victims probably do not see it like that), or if he just targeted him/her. Like GAYPENlS, He has a fondness of Ear Rape and will commence such an act when he just flat out feels like it, but, if someone angers him, He becomes Sadistic and Bloodthirsty. It is rumored that he is a Drug Addict (Which explains his Insane Behavior) but, it is unconfirmed. He also has a musical taste in Heavy Metal. Powers and Abilities He has the Ability to Fly, commence very Unusual and Nymphomaniacal acts of which are very questionable and for some odd reason, The act can be carried out as Critical Hits. (which can be used as an attack), and Like GAYPENlS, He has the Ability to Ear Rape (The Act of Creating a Loud, Obnoxious Noise loud enough to "Rape" a person's ears), When Angered or When he flat out wants to, He will Tackle someone and rip him/her limb from limb, essentially mauling or maiming his victim. Its rumored that he also has Freakish Strength, but, this is another trait about Uncle Crusty that is unconfirmed. Faults and Weaknesses He has been confirmed to be a nutcase and mentally unstable, which can lead to an eventual downfall and can almost be easily outwitted by other Freaks, its almost impossible to outwit him as a normal human, but, it can be done. No one really knows much about his Faults and Weaknesses, but, He has been revealed to have a very high preference of the popular Soft Drink called Pepsi (Which he inherits from the Creator), upon seeing the beverage, He will cease what he is currently doing, grab what container the drink is inside, and consume it, which can be used to someone else's advantage, as in, use the drink as a Trap to capture or attempt to kill Uncle Crusty. It is rumored that another Weakness of his is Cocaine, but, it has not been proven yet. Trivia *In the video "uncle_crustys_short_but_cocaine_fueled_buttventures.drugs", Escape by Hans Cozelmann & Delle Haensch is playing, Due to the Creator having a hard time finding it, It became Uncle Crusty's theme song, Much like "Puzzles in the Caves" is Painis Cupcake's theme *The Attack Theme for Uncle Crusty is a Heavy Metal remix of the Tank Theme from Left 4 Dead, remix by 619steve911 (Not yet used in videos) *At First, the name Uncle Crusty existed as the Creator's Steam Name, he then used it to create his TF2Sona, It was Conceptualized that he was gonna be like a mixture of RubberFruit and GAYPENlS, then, after a few videos and such, he was developed into a Hybrid of a TF2Sona and a TF2 Freak. *He WAS Considered a "Nymphomaniac", until the Creator found out that Nympho means Female, so, it was changed to "Saytromaniac" (Saytromania is the Male Form of Nymphomania, basically) Notable Videos By the Creator *(TF2Sona Update) The Unveiling of Uncle Crusty (Introduction, Not Actual Debut) *Uncle Crusty's Arm Flailing Session (Brainfart Filler) (Actual Debut) *Crack_Soldier_and_Horny_Demoman_meet_Pootis_King_Heavy.MeeM (Gmod Version) *uncle_crustys_short_but_cocaine_fueled_buttventures.drugs *My Reaction to jettan becoming a Partner (EEFORTLES AND UNOREGINAL VEEDEEO) Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Idiots Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:TF2sonas